1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to server-client systems in which shared use of an image input device over a network is facilitated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, scanned images have been widely utilized in applications, such as optical character recognition (OCR) and photoretouching software, by using a system in which an image input device, such as a scanner, and a computer are connected by a local interface, such as a small computer system interface (SCSI).
Generally, there are two types of image acquiring modes, one of which is a batch transfer mode. In the batch transfer mode, the entirety of an image is scanned, and then the entire scanned image is transferred at one time to an application. The other mode is a sequential transfer mode in which parts of an image are transferred in sequence each time a part has been scanned.
The batch transfer mode is advantageous in that processing performed by the application is simplified since data can be received by the application all at once. In contrast, the sequential transfer mode is disadvantageous in that processing performed by the application becomes more complex since the application must receive partial data several times. On the other hand, the sequential transfer mode is advantageous in that the application side can be informed of progress during the scanning processing. If it is necessary, partially scanned images can be displayed, thus enabling a user to evaluate the image.
In general, the image transfer mode to be used is predetermined according to each application. The application instructs a driver which transfer mode is to be used, that is, the batch transfer mode or the sequential transfer mode.
When the image input device and the computer are connected over a network, such as a local area network (LAN), the batch transfer mode is disadvantageous in that the application puts excessive load on the network depending on the image to be scanned. Therefore, when a large image is to be scanned by the scanner connected to the network, the type of application which can be used is limited. The user may not select application software according to the user's preference.